dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops
Cyclops is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. It resembles a vaguely elephant-like humanoid, with a single eye, grey leathery skin, four fingers on each hand, and a pair of tusks. Many of them also wield primitive clubs. __TOC__ Overview Cyclopes appear with differing amounts of armor and equipment, from unarmored and with a single club, to fully armored with a helmet, and a fire club - all Cyclopes will set their club on fire at night as a giant torch - which then causes burning as well as physical damage. Occasionally a small Cyclops may be found with shorter tusks and lesser health - this "pygmy" type has only been seen in The Watergod's Altar cavern below the Offering Chamber and on Bitterblack Isle in The Pilgrim's Gauntlet. Stats *Defense values are for the head, not tougher parts like legs **Direct hits to the eye cause even greater damage, around two and a half times **Legs and body seem to take exactly one fifth damage **Not hitting the head 'straight' may also cause reduced damage, typically one half *Armored Cyclops show greatly increased damage resistance to all parts, and the eye is completely protected from physical attacks by its helmet. Attacks Cyclops_throw_explosive_barrel.gif|Cyclops Barrel throw Cyclops_throw_oil_pot.gif|Oil Pot inflicts Burning as the oil is ignited by the Arisen's Lantern Tactics Offensive * Cyclopes are weak against all forms of Lightning - not only do they take more damage, but also are stunned, and will drop their clubs when struck. ** Thus a drenched Cyclops should be easy prey when hit with lightning. * Vulnerable to all debilitations including Torpor, Poison, Curse Blind, Tarred in Oil, and Burning. ** Debilitations may be inflicted even if the physical attack bounces off the Cyclops' armor. * Vulnerable to Lowered Strength and Lowered Defense. *Clinging to a leg to causes it to balance on one leg - if then hit by an ally the Cyclops will lose its balance and fall down, leaving it vulnerable. * Disarming the Cyclops: Strong attacks on the weapon arm, or stunning the Cyclops will cause the monster to drop its weapon. ** Thunder based weapons and spells, Explosive Barrels and strong attacks are all effective - a Perfect Block when it attacks with its cudgel also works. ** Breaking free from Crush Grab of armed Cyclops also disarms it. * Helmet removal: There are several ways to remove a Cyclops' helmet: ** Climb up its back just below the back of the neck - the Cyclops will remove the helmet to see better and attempt to grab the climber - jump free to avoid capture. ** Allow the Cyclops to grab one of the party - the monster will remove its helmet for a better look, or just to have a bite. ** NB: A stunned Cyclops (such as from thunder) will be unable to remove its own helmet. ** NB: Armored Cyclops is harder to stun with Levin after helmet removal! * Armor removal: Every piece of body armor (arms, legs) worn by a Cyclops may be destroyed once sufficient damage has been inflicted. ** Blunt weapons work best - as the attack bounces off, stamina using heavy attacks will be wasted on a still armored Cyclops. ** Throwable items such as Rocks, Bricks, Dragon's Spit, Throwblasts, and Explosive Barrels may also be used to remove its armor. ** Eventually, making the beast to fall three times in both, on a knee and flat, ways will end up rending its armor too. Vocation and skill specific *A party with lightning based skills may experience a longer battle against an armored Cyclops due to the difficulty of removing the helm whilst the creature is stunned, and the greatly reduced damage whilst it is armored. Prioritizing helm removal at the beginning of battle may help. * Assassins : Masterful Kill and Clairvoyance can be used to counter the Cyclops' club swing and foot stomp. * High Maelstrom will be mostly ineffective on a Cyclops which is still wearing a helmet. Defensive *Blinding may not be a good idea, as a blinded Cyclops usually rampages. * A general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all weaker enemies. However, if climbed and out of harm's way, the Cyclops will likely wipe out all nearby enemies with its club anyway. * If a Cyclops reaches up to grab the Arisen while being climbed, dismounting quickly should evade the grab. Jumping off, using Reset, or a heavy attack can all be used for an emergency dismount. * Striking the eye interrupts the Cyclops actions, including rampages and grabs. * Seek high ground for safer ranged attacks. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Cyclops Tactics - Grants knowledge for the whole Cyclops family. * Cyclops Strategy Vol. 1 - A strong hit to the arm holding the club/cudgel will disarm it. * Cyclops Strategy Vol. 2 - Breaking off the tusks by attacking the head will grant knowledge. Pawns will state "Pick up any tusks broken loose." * Strike the eye. It is the weakest spot. * Climb on its leg to throw it off balance. The Cyclops must do a specific animation of it standing on one leg for knowledge to be triggered. Pawns will state "It cannot move with one upon its leg!" * Weak to Lightning. * Armored Cyclops only: It will reach for targets climbing its back - jumping off before being grabbed will make it remove its own helmet. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Cyclopes either with their own Arisen or while traveling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn chatter During battle, Pawns will repeatedly advise tactics known to be effective on that particular enemy and call instructions to their allies. They'll recite from their Bestiary which contains knowledge gained during their travels with the Arisen. :"Cyclopes!" :"A cyclops!" :"The brute is as slow as it is large." Tactics :"Its eye is vulnerable!" :"I'll take its sight!" :"It has but one eye! Strike it!" :"I've a hold on it! Strike out the eye!" :"It is wroth! Now, strike the legs!" :"It cannot hold a weapon with an injured hand!" :"I'll get the eye afore it can shake me!" :"I'll see to that club!" :"I'll disarm it with a bolt of thunder!" :"An angered cyclops is more apt to fall." :"Snatch up any tusks you break free!" :"It pays no heed to its feet when enraged." :"Even a glancing blow is deadly!" :"Those tusks look hard as stone..." State callouts :"Waugh! 'Tis mad with rage!" :"Its helmet is off!" :"'Tis disarmed for now!" :"A tusk has broken loose!" Videos File:In order to cripple the Cyclops, debilitate it with Torpor and expose it to Lightning to make it drop its cudgel. Galvanic Razors, Boltbringer, Levin, Brontide and Fulmination will stun it. File:Demonstration of Galvanic Razors stunning a Cyclops ©|A Strider demonstrating Torpor (in order to slow down the Cyclops) and Lightning effectiveness (in order to stun it and force it to drop its weapon). Used together, a Cyclops can be rendered virtually inert. File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen How defeat Cyclop (Armored) File:Dragon's_Dogma_-_Proper_Stripping_of_a_Cyclops|How to remove Cyclops' armor just by making it fall in different manners. Notes * While in Rampage state (eye glows red) they are more vulnerable to Stagger (and eventual Knockdown). Also, after a short time of "raging" they become exhausted and need to stop to catch their breath - they are most vulnerable when doing so. * Just like with armored Gorecyclopes, armored Cyclopes' armor parts break when Cyclops falls occasionally, not just when armor is damaged enough. * To ensure two Rugged Tusk reward drops, shoot off both tusks with arrows before the Cyclops is killed. The tusks cannot be obtained after the Cyclops is dead. * Although the Cyclops is vulnerable to all debilitations, it may only be inflicted with up to 3 at any given time, then some debilitations seem to disappear altogether. * The armored Cyclops encountered on the cliff path leading to Heavenspeak Fort can quite easily be knocked off the cliff for an easy victory if it's staggered near the edge. Items from the kill may be recovered from the body at the bottom of the cliff, if the corpse can be found. * The club of a disarmed cyclops interacts in an unexpected way with a Great Cannon sigil - causing an force on the cyclops via the club. For example, if the sigil is placed on the NE side of the club the cylops will be forced to slide in a SW direction. If the cyclops travels far enough without dying it will respawn at its original position with the club in hand. Trivia * Cyclopes have different sizes - smaller Cyclopes may be found in the Watergod's Altar (lower levels), and a mini version on Bitterblack Isle. * Oddly, the Arisen may randomly be rewarded with up to three Misshapen Eye drops from the one-eyed Cyclops - a theory suggests some of these ball shaped objects are from another part of the creature's body. * Ophis, the female bandit leader, keeps a pet Cyclops in Ophis' Domain, which can be fed. * According to some historians, myths of Cyclopes are based on the skulls of elephants, whose nasal opening resembles a single large eye socket. Their design in Dragon's Dogma reflects this, having tusks and a head based on the elephant skull but with a single eye instead of a trunk. (See [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclops#Origins Cyclops § Origins] via wikipedia.org) Media Dragons-Dogma-Cyklop1.jpg cyklop 2.jpg cyklop3.jpg cyklop4.jpg cyklop5.jpeg cyklop6.jpg cyklop8.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Cyclops Grab Move.jpg 883957 4614565970778 1299776932 o.jpg dragons2.jpg||link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Dragons-Dogma-Action-Shots/291374027642669 cyklop7.jpg References Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:3 Star Bestiaries